


Good For Me: Companion Smut

by gigglebug



Series: Smut [5]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, ch1: Crea tops, ch2: shower scene, ch3: body worship, happy sinday!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: Smut scenes that got cut from GDM in order to maintain rating. :3
Relationships: Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we're all lowkey thirsty for Malroth, so Imma indulge us all, mkay? :3
> 
> I had initially wondered the most if I should up the rating for a sex scene at the end of chapter 19 (the "shower scene") but ultimately wanted to keep the story available for people who just wanted a fun adventure. Especially because it's an adventure more than a romance, y'know? But I'd written it and it was steamy (finger guns) so I kept it tucked away. 
> 
> Until just for fun I went back and realized I had like. 6 or 7 instances of fade to black over 40 chapters. So I thought, what do the rest of those look like? 
> 
> So far I've only written three because some of those instances were just too generic to write (they all sounded the same D: ) so I wrote the ones that had more interesting developments. 
> 
> Feel free to read these in the context of the piece too! (I added a few preceding lines of dialogue for that purpose.) If you're here for the smut, I promise the adventure is worth the time. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Malroth encourages Crea to rest. Kinda. But not really.
> 
> (aka in which Crea tops Malroth.)
> 
> GFM chapter 9.

[Malroth took a step forward, standing very close to her as he breathed a kiss on her cheek and placed his hands on her waist. The feathery touch of his lips trailed back to her ear, where she could hear the slight inhale of breath as he lingered. 

She felt warm. "You make a good argument," she murmured.

Malroth pulled back, grinning. Without a word he turned, disappearing into the house. Crea smiled, leaving her hammer at the door as she followed him inside.]

She closed the door behind her, immediately throwing her gloves on the ground and kicking off her shoes. She looked up to see Malroth leaning against the wall, his pants hanging loosely at his waist. He was smiling.

"You alright with this?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders to let his vest fall to the floor. The short shirt was all that remained, only covering about half of his torso.

"Yes," Crea breathed, walking towards him. 

He watched her as she crossed the room, stopping in front of him. Malroth stood upright, hovering by her face, their bodies mere inches apart. 

"Be sure to tell me if you want to stop," he whispered. 

Crea could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered. She nodded.

With careful force, Malroth grabbed at her hips and spun her, pushing her back to the wall. He leaned in, kissing her neck and massaging gently at her hips. Crea gasped softly, her hands finding his bare midriff and sliding her hands up his chest, under his shirt. He continued to kiss at her neck, and she leaned her head to the side, sighing. Malroth happily drank the sounds of her sighs while he nipped gently at her collarbone. Weaving her hands around to his back, Crea pulled him closer. He complied eagerly, pressing his body flush to hers. She could already feel his hardness at her thighs. It made her shiver.

Satisfied with her neck, Malroth trailed upwards, lingering near her ear. As he kissed her, his hands pulled the hem of her dress up, but only enough that he could get his hands underneath to grip her thighs. Crea sighed again at his touch, her own hands on his skin squeezing him back.

"Are you warm enough?" he whispered with a grin. 

His low, breathy voice in her ear made her exhale suddenly, and she slid her hands up his chest in response. Malroth raised his arms away from her body, letting her take his shirt off over his head. Before he could return, she had fallen to his neck, running her hands across his chest. Heat flared in his abdomen and he sighed, returning his hands under her dress. This time he pushed his hands all the way up to her chest, forcing his hands beneath her bra to softly grab at her nipples.

She froze, her hands stopping on his ribcage. Her mouth hung open as she hovered above his skin, beginning to pant.

"Oh, you like this?" Malroth teased. "My eager Crea," he added lowly, tweaking at her skin. She moaned, a high pitched noise of longing punctuating the air. 

"Malroth," she whispered, pleading into his skin, her hands trailing down to his waistband.

Sliding out from under her bra, Malroth lifted his hands, forcing her to lift her arms as her dress slid off. Once free, Crea moved her body against his, rubbing at his back as she brushed her skin against his chest, kissing and biting where his neck met his shoulder. His breath quickened, and he fumbled with the tie of her bra. As soon as she felt it loosen she leaned back, letting it fall to the floor between them.

Malroth wasted no time, pressing his hands to her breasts to force her back and kissed her firmly, massaging and teasing her beneath his hands. Crea moaned into his mouth, slipping her hands beneath his pants.

He wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Her hips bucked at this realization, heat pooling in her stomach. He must've left it off to dry after jumping in the lake earlier. No wonder she could feel him so readily at her thigh.

"Malroth," she groaned loudly.

Malroth fully pulled away so suddenly that she whined involuntarily. She looked up to his back as he stood at the foot of the bed. He cast a glance over his shoulder, grinning.

Oh, it was _on._

She removed her underwear herself, not caring if it made her look too eager. She practically tackled him and they fell on the bed together, Crea straddling him and grinding against his erection through his pants. Malroth gasped, his breath shuddering as he inhaled.

"Goddess, _Crea…"_ he panted, hands gripping firmly at the sheets. "Ah, hah, I love you, so much. Oh Goddess…" Stuck beneath her, he couldn't help but let his head roll back and forth, the only semblance of control he had left. 

Leaning back and lifting off his waist, Crea pulled his waistband down enough to free him, and he moaned helplessly as she took his erection in her hand. She gave a few experimental pumps and he gasped, his hips trying to thrust up into her hand. 

"Now who's eager?" she murmured, clearly pleased, her voice likewise full of as much desire as he felt. 

"Me," he whined, his hands finding and squeezing at her knees. "Ah, Crea, I _need_ you…"

Her eyes glimmered as she lined up over him, the head of his cock resting at her entrance, tantalizingly close. Malroth grit his teeth, hissing in anticipation as she preemptively wet him. 

"Malroth," she whispered. 

He could only look up at her with pleading eyes, speech long gone, panting the only sound that would come from his mouth.

Crea smiled down on him, radiant and loving, and for a second he thought his heart might burst. 

"I love you," she whispered again, shifting her hips and giving him a gentle squeeze. He repressed a grunt, but let his mouth hang slack, giving all of his focus to her as she finally pressed down around him.

Malroth exhaled sharply as they adjusted, Crea taking him slowly and deeply. His hands moved from her knees up to her thighs, gripping strongly as her warmth encircled him further and made his head spin with delight. Crea sighed comfortably when she was still, watching his hands as they began to tremble with anticipation and seeing how his sculpted chest heaved at his shuddering, pleading breaths.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hands on top of his on her legs. 

Malroth nodded, not daring to look away from her face. Her sweet smile made his heart flip in his chest, and she gently took his hands to move them up to her breast. Obediently he kept them there as her hands fell to his abdomen to help her balance, and then, without further adjustment or warning, she began to move. 

It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up, the sweet feelings of friction and warmth and pressure all mounting in his entire torso. It was when Crea began to moan that Malroth remembered himself, and he gently began rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. It made her gasp and lean forward into his touch, hips stuttering a little as they continued to rise and fall. He so loved to see her react.

"Crea," he moaned, drawn out and wanting. She moaned in response, hips moving faster, making him gasp in surprise. She was getting so tight around him, and the thought made him roll his hips up as best he could. _"Crea,"_ Malroth cried again, feeling her getting antsy on top of him. With her hands perched on his stomach to help her stay upright, he knew what she needed last of all. Deliberately he let one of his hands trail down her glistening skin, and she exhaled loudly in anticipation as she felt his hand sink between their hips. 

"Ma—!" She squealed at the touch of his finger on her clit, breath and voice immediately getting lost in the cascade of frantic gasps. Crea felt her legs begin to tremble at each of his strokes, and couldn't help but whine needily as the promise of release began to intensify. Repeating his name over and over, she managed to pick up the pace with her hips, rising and falling with speed. Gasping was the only thing either of them could hear, the easy desperation fueling their movements. 

And then, in a sudden, delirious moment, Crea felt her stomach bloom with feeling, expanding forcefully to encompass every single corner of her body from the crown of her head to her curled toes.

Crying out in elation, she could focus on nothing else except the overwhelming pleasure that filled her, as well as the magnificent way Malroth filled her too. Becoming mindful of him again, she continued to move her hips even through her orgasm, faster and tighter until she saw his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth fall open into a powerful groan, instinctively bucking his hips up against her several times as he came. Crea couldn't help but smile as she panted deeply, trying desperately to catch her breath. The fact that they could overwhelm each other so sweetly, and so completely at that– it filled her with incredible feelings that she knew she didn't quite have words for. 

But it wouldn't keep her from trying. Even if it took her entire life to do it. 

Letting her hips come to a stop, she leaned forward on her hands, panting. Malroth let his arms fall to the bed, looking up at her as he too tried to catch his breath, chest rising and falling steadily. His red eyes met hers, and after a quick second Crea felt her lips split into a grin, beginning to giggle breathlessly. Malroth joined her, laughing between breaths, simply letting their euphoria speak for itself. 

It was a sigh that escaped Crea a minute later when she lifted herself off of his lap, gently maneuvering in order to fall onto her side. She nestled into his waiting arm, pressing her body against his side. They stayed still for a moment, other than the normal rise and fall of chests and bellies as they breathed, content to let the glorious moment last for just a minute longer. It was when Crea shivered at the cooled sweat on her back that the trance was broken, and Malroth chuckled, pulling a blanket over the both of them. 

"Hey Malroth?" she murmured, gently pulling the cover over her shoulder. 

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking all day," she admitted. "About earlier."

Malroth hummed. "Me too."

"And I just… I want you to know something."

His eyebrow raised expectantly, tilting his chin to be able to look at her more directly. 

Crea took a careful breath. "I… I don't care about weird magical tangible gratitude. From you. _This_ is what I need from you. Your touch. Your love. Being with me. You are more important to me than any shred of gratitude I've ever gotten."

Malroth hummed, letting his face relax as he set his head back down. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Well," he amended, a clear smile spreading on his face, "if I didn't before, I certainly do _now."_

She blushed.

"Hey," he murmured. "I just wanted to say thanks, too."

"For what?"

"For always taking care of me. I'm sure I don't make it easy on you, but I owe you a lot."

Crea snickered. "No, you don't owe me anything. And even if you did before, I'd say you _definitely_ don't now." She cast him a sly grin as she mimicked his words from moments ago, catching his proud smile. 

"Alright," Malroth said, minutely adjusting with her trapping his arm. "Fine. But if you ask me, it's getting way too sappy in here and I'm tired." He yawned.

Crea nodded, eyes drooping slowly as she too released a yawn. "Sounds good to me. I hope we sleep in late tomorrow."

He nodded wordlessly, slowly beginning to drift off.

"Malroth?"

"Hm?"

Crea smiled, letting her eyes close as she nestled closer to his shoulder. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Anything for you."


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they shower. Sort of.
> 
> GFM end of chapter 19.

[Malroth smirked, ducking back into the bathroom without waiting for her.]

* * *

Steam flooded the bathroom as he stepped under the curtain of water, his skin immediately warming at its touch. A contented sigh escaped his lips and he reached up to his hair, pulling the tie off to let his hair fluff out at his shoulders. It'd been a while. Too long. Ducking his head under the steady stream, he coaxed the water through his hair. It went limp as it cascaded down his back, relaxing him. 

He felt a gentle hand and he turned his head, seeing Crea behind him. She had her fingers in his hair, picking out a couple things that had gotten stuck in its thick strands. He wasn't too dense to notice her completely bare skin, either.

Malroth smiled slyly. "Hey."

It was not a move unnoticed. Crea raised an eyebrow, making eye contact as she did. She started smoothing at his hair, grinning as well. "Your hair is kinda gross," she said. 

"I know. I told you it's been a while," he shrugged. "Why do you think I keep you around?"

Crea laughed, catching his sarcasm. "Oh, is that all?"

"No," he admitted. Malroth turned, taking her wrist gently to pull her in next to his body. She didn't resist, floating into his embrace. Her hands reached around to his slick back and he felt electricity run down his spine. He'd missed this. He'd missed  _ her. _ Crea angled her head up, hovering by his face and breathing on his lips, a clear invitation.

And who was he to say no?

Malroth leaned in, kissing her, his hands trailing down her sides. Crea smiled into his lips, kissing back with slow heat. It could almost be considered lazy for how slow and gentle it was at first. In truth, Malroth just wanted to savor the moment. It had been far, far too long. He had missed her desperately. And he wanted to show her just how much he'd longed for this. 

Crea pulled her head back, looking up to his face with a sweet smile.

"You look tired," he observed, running his thumb gently over her cheek.

"It's been harder without you," she said, leaning into his palm. "Quieter. Lonelier."

For some reason, her words sent a strong wave of desire through his chest, his heart starting to beat steadily against his ribs. "Crea," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she murmured, closing her eyes at the contact of his lingering kiss. 

Malroth took a measured breath, moving his head. "For not being able to do this."

Before she could respond, his lips pressed against hers, a hand running across the base of her scalp. She felt like melting, and she let her hands roam up and down his back, occasionally gripping at the side of his ribs and his hips. His kisses were firm but gentle, having a clear objective but making sure it was sufficiently tender. She sighed into his mouth.  _ Goddess _ she had missed him. He always took such good care of her. 

Crea felt him pull at her side, and she let him lead her, angling so that he could press her back against the freezing tile. She gasped in surprise, quietly crying out as he pulled away from her mouth to let her breathe. Letting her head rest against the wall, she closed her eyes so she could focus on her breathing. It only took a few seconds to adjust, the frigid tile absorbing her heat like a sponge, reflecting the heat of both the water and them. She suddenly felt his teeth at her hardened nipple and she gasped, pulsing heartbeat and heat erupting in her abdomen. Her hips shifted in response, and she felt him smile on her skin. She could only hold his shoulders in return, moaning. 

Malroth was enjoying her sounds, running his teeth and tongue against the tight skin. Her groans mixed with her needy grip on his shoulders made him anxious to take her, but he wanted to enjoy this. He'd been asleep for so long, after all– it'd be a shame to rush through without really  _ enjoying _ it.

Though truthfully he hoped they'd have time for much more than this. 

Switching sides with his mouth, he reached up with his hand to flick at the other wet nipple with his thumb, gently biting the other at the same time. Her back arched forward as much as he would allow, and she groaned with evident desire. 

"Malroth," she whispered. "Please."

He sucked on her nipple, making her gasp and run her fingers behind his head and into his hair. 

"Please," she begged quietly, pulling insistently at his hair. "Please…"

He pulled on her skin with his lips, making her gasp at the tension before the nipple easily fell from his mouth. She exhaled in relief but then he was on her lips again, pressing his body against her with urgency. She kissed him back with desperation too, panting heavily with each breath, nipping at his lips. Malroth pressed firmer against her, and she felt his solid erection between her thighs, making her rock her hips to try to grind him. He took her nipples between his fingers once again and she squealed softly, her knees threatening to give out.

She grinded against him weakly, desperate noises leaking from her lips. Crea pulled at his sides and his hips with want, elated at his attention but mindlessly longing for release. Each of her cries begged him to take her, to let her feel the bliss and connection they'd been recently denied. 

Feeling heat raging in his groin, Malroth relented to her pitiful noises and dropped his hands to her thighs. Hoisting one of her legs around his waist, he leaned back, assessing between their hips with heavy breaths. Crea panted, breathy and yearning as she balanced on one foot, letting her hands run along the lines on his chest outlining his muscles.

"You ready?" Malroth asked, glancing up to her face. 

She could only nod, eyes filling with concentrated desire as she locked her gaze on him. 

In a fluid motion, he bent his knees, navigating himself under her with his hand to rub the head of his cock against her, trying to find the right angle. Sighing hotly with anticipation, Crea lowered her hand after his, putting it on top to guide him. Malroth knew they had found it at the sudden increase of warmth around his tip. He growled, voice low with desire, and she moaned in response, wordlessly inviting him in.

Slowly he stood, pressing at her entrance and carefully rising into her. Crea's mouth dropped at his entry, exhaling harshly as he filled her, relief at his touch flooding her body. She moaned at the sensations and the emotions, finally comforted in the reality that he was awake and  _ in _ her. Her heart felt fit to burst at the realization. 

Growling with anticipation now, Malroth stood up properly, lifting her remaining foot from the floor. Crea wrapped it around his hip too, shivering as both his hands clutched her tightly. He moved her hips away from the wall a bit to give himself more leverage, and she felt his strong fingers clasping firmly at her skin. 

She grabbed his shoulders, balancing against the wall, completely unafraid at his hold. "You'll be okay?" she panted. 

Malroth grinned dangerously. "I said to let me do the heavy lifting, didn't I?" he grunted. "And trust me, I could lift like this all day."

Crea blushed. "What can I do?" she asked, wanting to make this as easy on him as possible. 

He leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath making her shiver with anticipation.

"Sing," he whispered. 

Without warning, he began to thrust, his breathing already ragged in her ear. Crea gasped, moaning at the depth afforded to the angle and leverage. She was surprised how much fuller it felt. She ran her hands behind his neck, grasping at his wet hair as she panted and let him take complete control. Leaning her head back against the tile, she continued her vocal serenade, gasping and moaning and whining. He responded in kind, groaning at her friction, growling possessively.

"Crea," he moaned. "You… are amazing. You  _ feel _ amazing."

"I missed you," she panted, clutching at his hair. She gasped at a thrust. "Oh Goddess, hah, Malroth… I missed you!"

He leaned back, watching her face as he held and thrusted up against her. Her head was pressed back against the tile, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy and rolling her head side to side, unable to do much more in her position. The sight caught him off guard, making him forget himself and slow his thrusts. She was so  _ beautiful, _ he thought. And at  _ his _ hand. He couldn't help but marvel a bit.

Panting and trying to catch her breath, Crea cracked an eye open, chest heaving. "Why'd you stop?" she croaked, pleading. 

"You're just… beautiful," he murmured, blushing. "I couldn't help but notice."

She whined, pushing her hips against him as well as she could. "Well notice it later," she begged. She was so desperate for release. And for him. "Finish me up or let me down so I can do it!"

"Right, sorry."

He clutched firmer at her skin, resuming his pace. Gleefully he listened as her elated cries returned, filling the space once more. She was getting tight around him, and he groaned as she pulled on his hair, her voice rising as she got closer.

"My beloved Crea," he panted against her neck.

"More,  _ more," _ she pleaded, her cries escalating in pitch and intensity. "Malroth, I need you!" She yelled wordlessly then, her needy whining spurring him onward. But then she shouted suddenly, her elation made apparent at the tightness that encompassed his erection. He struggled to thrust as she moaned and gasped loudly in mindless bliss, gradually coming down from her high. The relaxed, euphoric,  _ stunning _ look on her face helped push him right over the brink, his knees going weak as he released into her with an exhilarated yell, leaving his mind devoid of all thoughts except how glorious it was. How sublime it felt. How utterly  _ remarkable  _ she continued to be.

They were still for several moments, breathing heavily into each other's shoulders. Malroth felt her hands slowly untangle from his hair, and he grimaced. It surely had knots now.

"I'll help brush it," she whispered, trying not to break the sacred moment. 

He snickered, and the noise made Crea burst into giggles, hugging his neck. He laughed in return, bending his knees to let her legs swing down one at a time to find the floor. 

"Malroth," she whispered, laughter still light on her lips as she steadied her legs at the loss of his strength at her thighs. She couldn't say much else, but her eyes sparkled and glimmered, trying to communicate without words how important he was to her. How she loved him. How she missed him. And not only because of this.

His smile widened, and he held her in a firm embrace, catching his breath after their laughing fit. "Crea," he murmured, squeezing her torso against his own. "I…"

He wasn't sure where he was going with that, but he decided it didn't matter. Instead, he just held her, tucking his face down against her shoulder and hugging her firmly. He felt her hum, her hands massaging at his shoulder blades. 

"Malroth," she whispered. 

"Hmm?"

Crea leaned her head back, forcing him to lift his head to look at her. She grinned. "Do you want to finish the actual shower part now?"

He laughed, releasing her from his firm grip. "Yeah," he said. "We probably should."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point or typos/weird grammar, that's how I get better! just don't be rude. <3


End file.
